


Если только позволит...

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [15]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Автор — хэзел (https://ficbook.net/authors/4063630)
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Если только позволит...

**Author's Note:**

> Автор — хэзел (<https://ficbook.net/authors/4063630>)

В Ричарде пленяет неподвижность...

...покорность, с которой он следует требованиям мастера.

 _В особняке нет ни одного портрета последнего герцога Алва, но ради Ричарда он вызвал живописца из Кэналлоа: лишь уроженец родных земель сумеет увидеть то, что видит Рокэ — скрытый в камне огонь._

 _— Вы хотите... картину?! — глаза Ричарда хуже зеркала, ведь даже оно способно солгать. Гнев, растерянность и толику страха Рокэ угадывает легко и непринужденно, словно перечитывает книгу, которую сам же написал, и потому он выдумывает фрески, коими будет украшен Зал Абвениев в его дворце в Алвасете, и сетует, что Ричард вряд ли отважится побывать там._

 _— А с кого писать Лита, как не с вас?_

 _Ричард краснеет. Он польщен и всячески пытается это скрыть, бормочет что-то про Унда и род Повелителей Волн, но Рокэ не слушает._

С подоконника, на котором устроился Рокэ, взгляду доступно прискорбно малое — тень от волос на шее, порозовевшее ухо и правая рука.  
На коленях Ричарда лежит клинок, чья память древнее историй о мече Ракана, и пальцы его всякий раз вздрагивают, касаясь рукояти. Рокэ не нужно смотреть, чтоб знать это. Он впустил Ричарда в сокровищницу и отдал в руки меч. Он _видел_.

Мастер просит Ричарда не опускать голову, и Рокэ медлит, прежде чем перевести Ричарду сказанное. Солнечные лучи греют ему левый бок, золотят волосы на макушке Ричарда, навевают грезы...  
...о веревках.  
...черно-синих веревках, что обвивают запястья и щиколотки, впиваются в светлую, необласканную солнцем кожу, стоит плененному Ричарду ухватиться за плетения изголовья и податься всем телом вверх в попытке то ли сбросить Рокэ, то ли толкнуться глубже. И тому остается крепче сжать бедра, замереть и провести ладонью от ключиц к подбородку, стирая испарину, затем коснуться пальцами губ Ричарда, подчиняя...

Соскользнув с подоконника, Рокэ заходит за спину мастеру. Тот нервно взмахивает рукой, и на холсте расплывается безобразная клякса синего цвета.

Так и тело Ричарда запятнают отметины.  
Рокэ поцелует, залижет каждый синяк и царапину и будет помнить о них, скрытых под одеждой, если...

...если только Ричард позволит.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
